twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Friendship Guard
The Friendship Guard are the guard ponies assembled by Princess Twilight Sparkle. They can be found patrolling Ponyville as well as the Castlebrary. These Ponies stand proud to represent the ideals of Friendship, resorting to violence only as a last resort. Founding After April 11th, 2015. Twilight realized how understaffed the Castlebrary was and posted sign up sheets for those who wanted to join the guard. Days later, Twilight welcomed the ponies who signed up to join the guard. North Tower The tower on the north end of the Palace is where the guards are based. on the ground below the tower sits the courtyard where guards spar and train. Aside from the Courtyard, there is also an indoor training room for weight lifting! Sand bag hitting and Dummy bashing. The indoor training room is located on the Barracks floors. Same floors where the guards and knights are allowed living quarters, though they are optional. Higher up is the Captain's Office, which is where meetings are held, missions are given, and where the most secured files are stored under magic lock. At the top of the tower is the Captain's suite where the current captain currently resides. Ranking There are three ranks to the Friendship Guard. The Captain, the Errant Knights, and the Standard Guards. * The Captain of the Guard answers only to the Princess. It is the Captain's job to review patrol reports and organize the guard as a whole. * The Errant Knights are Questing knights. They receive quests from either the Princess or the Captain and are tasked with completing them. These quests range from investigation, to tracking criminals, to obtaining rare items of interest. * The Standard Guards are the regular guards you see patrolling Ponyville and the Castlebrary. They assist in solving the day to day problems. Members There are currently 18 of the Friendship Guard. Captain Brave Soul Knights of Friendship Ardent Edge: @mlp_Edge Sacred Heart: @mlp_Sacred Lakilester: @mlp_Lakilester Lightning Knight: @mlp_LightningK Charming Hoof: @mlp_MrHoof Black Out: @mlp_BackOut Oceanmirror: @mlp_Oceanmirror Tailsin Quartermane: @mlp_Tailsin Maven Cash: @mlp_Maven Guard Blue: @mlp_BlueFireIce Cloud Chaser: @Mlp_CChaser Rainy Sky: @mlp_RainySky Ryukiba: @mlp_Ryukiba Fire Cannon: @mlp_FireCan Flaring Star: @mlp_Flaring Sky Den: @mlp_SkyDen Storm Drop: @mlp_StormD Registration Those who wish to register should speak with Guard Captain Brave Soul and will need to be approved by Princess Twilight. Mission Board Here is the archive for the past and current missions undertaken by the Friendship Guard. Available Missions Completed * Fire Cannon was hypnotized by an unknown face and went searching for an artifact that was hidden in the old castle. He couldnt do it all himself so he kidnapped Star Hart and convinced Blue Fire that he needed help with something that wasnt evil. After Fire refused to allow Blue to snuggle, Blue realized that he and Star were being held prisoner for evil. They escaped the castle but were stopped by Fire. Having no strength to defend, Blue submitted to Fire and went back to the castle. During this time, Blue had started losing his bright color and began to fade. The next day, Fire convinced a reformed changeling named Roxas to help with getting closer to the artifact. After doing his part, he was thrown into captivity with Blue and tried everything to help Blue come back to normal. (add stuffs here) Blue began to go insane which led him to believe that shadows were whispering to him and trying to get him. As him and Roxas confronted Fire, Blue started to lose his mind and revealed that he had actually found the artifact a long time ago and hid it out of old dogon instincts. (Add more details) reformed changelings arrive (I forgot what else happened. Dogon memory sucks) * The entirety of the Knight Errants undertook a quest to destroy the Twilicane, which they were successful in doing. * Guardponies Fire Cannon and Rainy Sky undertook a mission to investigate rumors of a rogue werepony in the Everfree. They successfully located and calmed the werepony, though Fire Cannon was injured. He was cut across the eye, and the scar remains there today. * Brave Soul was captured by Queen Chrysalis after refusing to give her the confidential files. Lakilester, Ryukiba, and others attempted a rescue but upon returning to Ponyville, found the Captain knocked out in the Town Fountain. * Lakilester and Ryukiba traveled into the Everfree to find Captain Brave's wife who had gone feral. They succeeded in sedating her and brought her back to the palace where Brave's love returned her to normal. * Twilight discovered a book was missing from her private library. She tasked the entire guard with finding it. Brave discovered evidence and Noxavian's analysis revealed it as Changeling Resin. Lakilester was then tasked with questioning the local changelings, with Laska, MedliC, and one more left. Twilight took it from there to avoid messing up current peace negotiations. Category:RP Info